islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Series 11
The eleventh series is most likely to appear in 2023. Episodes #No Clowning Around - Thomas and Hiro are disguised as clowns. They used to be in the circus parade. #The Chamber of Frozen Fire - A new green narrow gauge engine arrives on the island and to help Skarloey take the dynamite boxcars to the Sodor Mountain Peaks to create a tunnel. #Thomas and the Shinkansens - Three bullet trains arrived on the island and Thomas boasts to them if he is fast. #The Engine of Arlesdale End - A new Arlesdale End engine arrives on the island to help out. #How The Pie Splits - Sir Topham Hatt has to make apple pies for the annual pie festival. #Struck Out The Time - The clock tower has been broken. Victor and Nubby came here to fix it. #Long Live The King! - Hoothoot takes the king around Sodor, but didn't know how to take him. #Duchess of Hamilton - Duchess of Hamilton arrives on Sodor for a visit. #Brake Jam - Chloe and Zoe are having trouble with the brakes. #Go Big Or Go Home - A meteorite crash-landed in the Whistling Woods. Thomas arrives to see it. #Gordon and Spencer's Cousins - The streamlined engines, Mallard, Silver Fox, Silver Link, and Green Arrow arrived for the celebration. #Green Arrow's Special Specials - #The Three Feathers - Thomas, Spencer, and Mallard are in a race but Thomas' negative attitude was problematic. #Flying Scotsman's Record - #Spectacular Silver Link - #Streamlined Engines Vs. Bullet Trains - Mallard, Silver Fox, and Silver Link are competing against Finn, Tran, and Khan in a race. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Hiro *Spencer *7897 *Austin *Dennis *Neville *Scruff *Sally *Wilson *Winston *Low Lip *Hoothoot *Flying Scotsman *Mallard *Bertie *Stanley *Annie and Clarabel *Sodor Brass Band *Reggie *Top Hatt *Max Porter *Marty McFly *Doc Emmett L. Brown *Biff Tannen *Buford Tannen *Elliot (cameo) *Cooper (does not speak) *Frank Fargo (does not speak) *The Mayor of Sodor (does not speak) *Farmer McColl (does not speak) *Farmer Trotter (does not speak) *Henrietta (cameo) *Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *Mr. Percival (cameo) *The Photographer (cameo) *The Teacher (cameo) *The Maithwaite stationmaster (cameo) *The Knapford stationmaster (cameo) Characters Introduced *Ozzie - A green steam engine who was pulling the circus train. *Dougal - A green narrow gauge wing tank built by Andrew Barclay in 1946. *Finn, Tran, and Khan Three bullet trains who were as fast as Spencer. *Arsdale - An Arlesdale End tender engine. *Silver Fox - A green streamlined engine who is Spencer's cousin. *Silver Link - A silver streamlined engine who is also Spencer's cousin. Cast *Chris Pratt as the narrator and Emmet *Joseph May as Thomas *Christopher Ragland as Percy *Rob Rackstraw as James, Stanley, and Flynn *Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Bash, 'Arry, Kevin, and Diesel *William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Dash, Farmer McColl, Farmer Trotter, and Bert *John Hasler as Charlie, Rheneas, and Owen *Keith Wickham as Salty, Den, Stafford, Norman, Bertie, Sir Topham Hatt, and Dowager Hatt *Matt Wilkinson as Rusty *Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Ferdinand, Rocky, Butch, and Cranky *David Bedella as Victor and the Duke of Boxford *Steven Kynman as Paxton, Butch, and Dart *Togo Igawa as Hiro *Bob Golding as Stephen, and Sidney *Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Annie and Clarabel *Jonathan Forbes as Connor *Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin *Miranda Raison as Millie *Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman *Andrew Kishino as Sven *Siera Florindo as Greta *Kyle MacLachlan as Smokey *Jeremy Shada as Cydonia *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Michelle *John DiMaggio as Low Lip *Tom Kenny as Austin and Snorkel *Elijah Wood as Snozzle *Griffin Burns as Hoover *Isabella Acres as Chloe *Ava Acres as Zoe *Paige Moss as Sunny *Jessica DiCicco as Fiona *Derek McGrath as Ozzie *Samuel Faraci as Arsdale *Shun Oguri as Finn *Takatoshi Kaneko as Tran *Kappei Yamaguchi as Khan *Domhnall Gleeson as Mallard *Devon Murray as Silver Fox *David Holt as Silver Link Trivia *This season marks the first of a few things: **Flying Scotsman returns as a larger role, even though he originally intended to have it in Tender Engines, due to budgetary constraints the entire locomotive model not being constructed. **Mallard marks his appearence in the television series since The Railway Series. Category:Television Series